Ask Me Anyway
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Bakugo and Uraraka share a moment on New Year's Eve. [Established Relationship]


Bakugo had made a gingerbread house. It wasn't because of the spirit of the holidays or because he cared about his classmates and their dumb party. But his idiots friends were going on and on about the ginger bread cookies that sugar-idiot had baked and how Ponytail was decorating them and he thought it would shut them if he proved that he could make a while house compared to those tiny cookies.

He was wrong of course. It was twice as noisy now that everyone was around him trying to congratulate him on his great baking, as if he didn't already know that he was the best. He spent too much time trying to keep everyone's hands off it until he was finished decorating it at least, but no one wanted to listen to him when sweets were on the line. They seemed to be under the impression that buttering him up would get them what they wanted, but they were wrong.

"Calm down you guys," Uraraka said as she pushed her way through. "Doesn't Bakugo have a big enough ego as it is?"

"What was that?" He yelled, slamming his fist of the table. There was a bit of panic as everyone worried that the gingerbread house would fall, as if he would be that careless.

Uraraka stuck her tongue out at him. "What? It's not like I'm wrong!" she giggled as she ran off and he barely restrained himself from going after her. She'd done something similar at the Christmas party and he'd ended up chasing her around the room before she used her quirk to send him to the ceiling. That didn't end the chase, but it was much harder not to destroy anything from the air, since there'd been a million things dangling from the ceiling. She'd stole a kiss from while they were hovering beside the mistletoe before letting him down, but he decided to pretend he hadn't forgiven her until he could get his revenge later.

The class had spent all day putting up decorations for their dumb New Year's party. It wasn't really all that different from the way they decorated for their dumb Christmas party, the mistletoe was still dangling from the ceiling and everything, the only difference being that the streamers and such were gold and silver instead of red and green. Glasses had been busy busy trying to boss everyone around while Bakugo had been busy pushing his friends out the way so he could fix their stupid mistakes. He was half convinced that they did it on purpose to trick him into helping, but he decided to let it slide. He didn't want them to think he was being soft on them on purpose, they took enough liberties as it was.

It was snowing by the time he'd managed to get away from everyone. There was already a layer of white on the ground outside and now soft flurries were slowly adding a top layer of fluff. It looked peaceful, especially compared to the chaos happening inside.

Ponytail and earlobes decided to play for everyone, but he refused when they tried to drag him into it, too. Kaminari spent ten minutes trying to convince him before finally giving up. He went to pester Tokoyami instead and the two of them had soon joined the girls in playing.

He went outside when Pinky corned Deku under the mistletoe. All his nosy classmates starting applauding and yelling, and it was easy for him to go out without being noticed. He did not want to watch, or listen to, Deku stammer like an idiot or Glasses insisting that it was inappropriate, which he knew would only make Pinky want to up the ante and be even more inappropriate. It was easier to duck out now.

It was nice to have a moment of peace and quiet before the New Year. Dealing with his energetic classmates stupidity was exhausting sometimes. It was nice to just watch the snow fall. He'd only been outside for about five minutes before Uraraka appeared at his side, offering him a cup of hot chocolate.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked. He accepted the mug of hot chocolate without comment. "Weren't you having fun in there with those idiots?"

"I was," she answered. "But I decided I wanted to come out here with you. Is that a problem?" She looked up at him, a small smile quirking her lips. She always looked like she was laughing when she was with him and he had a hard time deciding if it was with him or at him. Knowing her, it was probably both. Bakugo was more okay with that than he would have expected.

"You can do what you want," he told her. They were mostly silent as they stood side by side, drinking their hot chocolate and enjoying the moment. At some point she'd moved closer to him, resting her head against him and sharing warmth. He slipped an arm around her without comment and she sighed happily as she leaned even further into his side.

"It's almost midnight," she said softly. "Are you gonna go back inside?"

He shrugged. "There's no point," he told her

"You'll miss the countdown," she told him.

"What about it?"

"Don't you know what's supposed to happen at midnight?" she asked, dancing away from his side to stand in front of him. She looked like she was imparting a very important secret, instead of just trying to tease again. "How are you going to get a kiss at midnight if you're out here all alone?"

"Who's alone?" he asked loudly. "You're out here too, aren't you?"

"Bakugo!" she gasped, holding a hand in front of her mouth in surprise. "Are you saying you want to kiss me?"

"Isn't that what you came out here for?" he asked, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

She giggled. Bakugo would never admit how cute she was when she laughed. She let herself be drawn closer to him, leaning up close to his face. "You could at least ask me before deciding that yourself," she told him.

"Fine," he growled. He hesitated for only a second before meeting her eyes. He could hear the noise from inside as they started the countdown to midnight. "Uraraka... can I kiss you?"

She smiled widely at him. "Of course you can, Bakugo. You don't have to ask!" she giggled again.

He growled angrily as he pulled her closer. "You little-"

She cut him off by surging upward to capture his lips and his anger fell away as he melted into the kiss. When she pulled away, she whispered, "Happy New Year, Bakugo." Then she pulled him close for another, longer kiss.


End file.
